Dark Passenger
by xoxocriminally-yours
Summary: It's been months since Spencer started dating Mila, but will things continue down the same path after he learn of her dark past.


It was still early in the morning, the light barely beginning to creep into the bedroom when the sound of two ringing phones woke her up. Automatically she reached for the phone without needing to see what button she was pressing she answered the call, "Hello."

"Garcia. Yes. Got it. Be right there." After hanging up she closed her eyes for just one more second taking a deep breath. "Spence" she said as she got out bed, "Duty calls, let's go" she said taking the covers off of him.

After quickly stopping for coffee on the way to the office, both of you practically ran to the briefing room barely making it on time. "Well at least some of us had a good night" Morgan said greeting you both as you sat down across from him.

"Yeah well unfortunately that goodnight is about to come to an end." Garcia said clicking the button on her control making several pictures appear on the screen, "Looks like you are all on your way to this very tiny town, a wonderful vacation I'm sure"

She became tense as soon as the pictures popped up on the screen, she knew them she knew both of them. No this couldn't be happening, out of all places for them to go did they have to head back to her home town?

Everyone noticed the shift in her body language, especially Spencer, "Is everything okay?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah I know them, I know where we're going." She said trying to keep her eyes off of the screen. "What do you mean?" Spencer asked her confused.

"Turning, WA it's my home town."

"I don't remember you mentioning that to me" Spencer was right it was because she hadn't, she actually hadn't mentioned to anyone there.

Even after being a part of the BAU for almost eight months she had never revealed certain details about her self. She had a way of making people feel as though they knew so much about her even with the little she showed them of who she was.

But Spencer wasn't everyone else, in the last couple of weeks they had gotten closer. At first they we're only friends, hanging out often, spending time together out side of work. Out of everyone there Spencer knew the most about her, what she liked, who she was, her fears, her mind, her heart.

But her past, no her past was something different then who she was today. Something's she didn't think she could share with anyone, her past had become one of them. Especially not now, they had just started dating made things official, and it was the best thing that had happened to her in a very long time.

Spencer was everything she could ever dream of, he was kind, loving, smart, patient, soft. He was kind in the way he cared for her, he was loving with her, smart was an understatement for him. Patient he was always patient when it came to dealing with her and her harsh stubborn ways. Soft he was always soft with his hands, his actions, his words. Spencer had proven time and time again to be all these things and more.

How would kind, loving Spencer react to her past, her secrets, to who she use to be, to the life she use to have? To the part of her that would forever be stained. Would he be just as kind and gentle or would he come to realize she was far to gone to ever be a part of his world.

"So what can you tell us about Turning?" Hotch said looking through the files in front of him. "It's a small town, nothing changes very often, nothing really ever happens."

"Well a lots been happening a husband and wife dead, and now a third victim, all within a weeks time. Your family hasn't let you know of any news?" Hotch said pressing her for answers.

"I don't talk to my family more than I have too, which isn't often."

"How long has it been since you've been home?" She looked around the table, she could see in everyone's eyes that the questions they'd never thought to ask were all lining up in their heads.

"About 10 years" you said watching everyone's surprised reaction.

"Well then, you might want to give them a call. Wheels up in 30." Hotch said closing the file and making his way out the room, everyone else following him one by one expect for you and Spencer.

"Seems like theres a lot I don't know about you" Spencer said as he got up from his seat. "You know me Spencer, you know me better than anyone else." As she said that realized she was saying it more to her self than to anyone else.

Those words continued to resonate in her mind as they boarded the jet. Everyone gathered around the small table looking at their case files, but she wasn't thinking about this case. Her thought we're far away, all revolving around her past life, about her home.


End file.
